A Day at the Mall
by XxTwinkesparklezxX
Summary: I suck at summeries but Title says it read to find out. Didn't know what to rate it so...


**Okay this is like going to be a quick one shot, based on when I'm hyper from coffee and thinking of the mall and vocaloid. I own nothing, if I did Id be rich ha-ha.**

" KAITO! RIN! LEN! GET DOWN HERE!" A tealette, no more than 16, called from the foyer in the mansion they called home. She had been sitting on the crème loveseat waiting for her boyfriend and best friends to come down for the past 15 minutes. She smoothed down her hair, which was left down with a few curls at the end, and checked her outfit again in the mirror. Dark blue skinny jeans, black converse, and a teal tank top with a blue flower in the center, perfect.  
>A tall bluenette man aged at least 21 and dressed in light jeans and dark blue converse with a white shirt that had an ice cream in the center surrounded by a tiny heart, came down and in a moment's time held the girl in his arms bridal style.<p>

"I'm here." The man, Kaito, said keeping the girl close to him.  
>Miku sighed and screamed again for the Kagamine twins to come downstairs. Luckily they heard her that time and they walked, err, well, ran down the stairs, hand in hand. Rin, the girl, kept her bow in her hair and hand some orange skinny jeans and white converse on and a white shirt on with Len, her twin brothers, hoodie on. While Len was dressed much like his sister except he had on a yellow shirt, the color of a banana, and blue jeans on along with white converse. <strong>(AN: I love converse bam! They all have converse shoes now!)**

Rin sighed, rolled her eyes, and called back, "We're coming! We're coming!" Sometimes, Miku was just too hyper. When she and Len got down stairs she saw Miku in her boyfriend's arms and whipped out her camera just in time. She showed the picture to her twin and they exchanged glances, meaning it'd go out on the internet for the public eye to see when they got home. With or without some editing, of course. When she looked back up, the couple had released each other, blushing, meaning they'd seen the flash go off.

"What? It's just a memory for you two!" The blonde girl smiled and lied through her teeth.

"Yeah, just like you two said you weren't going to have sex until you were married." Kaito rolled his eyes, winning a slap on the arm from the tealette.

"Come on! Stop acting like a bunch of six year olds! We have to get to the mall before it closes!" she said running to the silver mini-van they had parked outside in the garage. It was made for transporting the eight of them, Kaito, Meiko, Gakupo, Luka, Gumi, Rin and Len, and Miku, and their Master, but there were four of them and they needed room for the bags. Miku climbed in the passenger side and Kaito and Len folded the back seat down while Rin climbed in to the middle row of seats.  
>"Hurry up! Hurry! Hurry! Hurryyyy!" Rin whined while the two guys climbed in, Kaito, who was in the driver's seat and Len who climbed in next to his sister and kissed her.<p>

Kaito started up the van and backed out of the garage, out of the drive way, and down the road towards the mall. It was no bigger than a strip mall but had about 7 floors. It was full of candy shops, clothing stores, toy stores, book stores, a movie theater, and on the first floor was a giant food court. It was hard to find a parking spot, Saturday and summer vacation, but he eventually found one in the back near the many restaurants surrounding the mall.

They started walking but barely avoided being hit by a red- headed man that looked like Kaito, his twin Akaito. Akaito parked the motorcycle and ran up to his brother and friends. Kaito held Miku close as Len did to Rin. Akaito rolled his eyes and started talking about a new store that opened in the mall, Spencers. **(A/N: Those of you that don't know what Spencers is, it's a small shop with awesome weird and creepy things in it. To any of my retard friends who live where I do reading this…XDDDD)**

Miku tilted her head confused as to what the red-head was talking about. She looked up at Kaito for an answer but he shook his head no. They continued walking inside and looked up at the big sign showing all the different shops. Miku and Rin ran off to Forever 21 and left the boys to go wander aimlessly looking for them for an hour.

"Rin! OMG! Rin! Look!" Miku said pulling the blonde over to look at the pretty dresses on the hangers. "They have ooooorrrraaannngggeeee."

"WHERE!" she said, rummaging through the racks while Miku pulled out a bright orange dress with a halter top and a few jewels around the waist. She immediately handed it to the blonde and pushed her in a dressing room while she grabbed a teal strapless dress with sparkles at the top for herself and going to try it on.

-The Boys-

"Where are they? " Len asked looking for his twin and her evil but lovable best friend.  
>"Shopping." Kaito replied pulling Len towards Forever 21, knowing that's where they'd be.<p>

They both stopped when they saw the girls come out of the dressing rooms. Rin had taken her bow out and put on a sparkly headband and a silver chain necklace that had a locket in the center shaped like a heart , along with a pair of kitten heeled clear shoes. Miku had put a dark blue rose in her hair along with a long black bead necklace that stopped at the waist of the dress and white four inch heels.

Kaito had to turn around and run to the bathroom so he wouldn't have a nose bleed and Len stood there, mouth wide open and walked to where the two girls were looking at themselves in the mirror.

"Rin-chan… You look so pretty." He said to his sister.

"Thanks Lenny!" She smiled and hugged her brother.

Kaito walked up to Miku and hugged her from behind, leaning his head down and kissing her cheek, rocking back and forth.

"Miku you look lovely." He said, the tealette blushed and hugged him, running back in the dressing room to change an buy the dress, Rin following pursuit.

_ Later on after Lunch_

"Please!"

"No."

"Why not?" Rin asked.

"Spencers is perverted in the back has weird sexual things and you don't need to see that!" Kaito said.

"Wait how the hell do you know?" Miku said crossing her arms over her chest .

"Akaito sent pictures of it to my phone, its nasty."

"Miku and I could go in! You and Len could just stay outside and be dipshits." The blonde girl retorted.

And with that the girls linked arms and walked off. After five minutes the boys ran to catch up with them. They stopped several times because Len got mobbed by fan girls and one of Kaito's fans almost ripped his shirt off him. They caught sight of the girls just as they were at the entrance. Kaito literally almost flew and caught Miku around the waist and Len ran up to Rin trying to get her not to go in , but the girls ignored them and walked in.

Rin looked around and looked up at Kaito ,holding up a belt buckle point with an arrow pointing down that said $5 foot long, and asked "What's this mean?"

**And I'm going stop it there. I know what the back of Spencers is so I didn't want to go there and I don't really want to go back. So ok its crappy but review because for every review one less puppy is kicked. **


End file.
